Precious Memories
by Taloko
Summary: While trying to protect the Slate, Anna is hit by a blast of electricity by the Green King, causing her to go into a coma. Once she awakens she finds everything around her has been destroyed. Learning everything that happened while she was asleep, she sets a plan to destroy the Slate once and for all so she can bring peace back to the city she loves most.


Red and green clashed together. Bursts of lightning and flame crashing against each other. The Green King moving faster every second as the Red King flew after him.

"Your doing quite well for one who hasn't been king long." Hisui Nagare spoke, easily avoiding powerful bursts of flame sent after him. Anna's eyes narrowed as she did her best to keep up. She knew that if she could make him use more of his power, then he would slow down and they would be able to protect the slate.

"I won't let you get a hold of the Slate!" She yelled. She moved faster through the air, flipping around so she now hovered in front of him. A powerful cloud of red surrounded her before being sent forward. Nagare's eye brows knitted together as he raised his arm up to block the bright aura from blinding him, countering it with his own more powerful aura. He grinned playfully.

"You learn fast. I respect that." He let his arm fall to his side as their aura's cancelled each other out. "However I'm afraid you're wrong. I will be taking the Slate. I will give everyone the right of power."

It was then at the speed of lighting he moved around her fast. Before Anna could turn around she felt a hard blast of electricity hit her mid back, sending her flying forward and smacking hard into one of the walls. Her mouth opened slightly, though nothing came out.

Her hand reached forward as if they wanted to grab onto something. "Mikoto..." She whispered quietly as she fell to the cold hard ground. Her body lay limp as her eyes began to cloud with black. The faint call of her name could be heard from her marbles but soon she heard nothing.

Anna groaned as her eyes began to flutter open. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Green King and that he had hit her with his lighting. She lay still, but not on the ground. She was on a soft bed. Her eyes widened and she sat up fast. It was Mikoto's room. The one she always liked to nap it. The sound of silence filled the small plain room. A strong smell of cigarettes lingered but the smell of Mikoto was prevalent.

She clutched one of the pillows and brought it up to her face, taking a small whiff. "Mikoto." Her voice cracked as she held the pillow close to her tiny body. Before she realized it, small tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. A sorrow feeling filled the room until Anna snapped to her senses. No, she couldn't be thinking about this right now.

She needed to make sure that the slate had been protected. As quickly as she could she made her way downstairs. "Izumo!" She yelled and turned the corner only to stop dead in her tracks. Her mouth gaped open but nothing came out.

"Hello Anna." A familiar voice spoke. Gentle eyes gazed down on her.

"Tatara..."

He smiled warmly and held out his arms. Instantly Anna ran into him. More tears, hotter than the ones she was crying before streamed down her cheeks. "Tatara!" She cried out, clutching his shirt. Totsuka chuckled softly, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Shh I'm here now it's okay." He pat her head and held her close. "Someone else is waiting for you outside."

Anna pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

"Come on, lets go see him now." He took her hand in his, walking her outside to greet a familiar redhead smoking a cigarette without a care in the world.

Anna felt a pain in her chest. Her heart began to race fast. She couldn't remove her gaze from him. It was him, it was really him. Mikoto was standing right before her. The Red King threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He turned around to face them.

Anna didn't move. She felt almost nauseated but euphoric at the same time. Did she want to run straight in his arms or continue to stand still?A little nudge touched her back. "Go on." Totsuka encouraged. Without a second thought she ran to him, instantly in his arms.

"Mikoto you idiot! You stupid stupid idiot!" She yelled, holding onto tightly as if her life depended on it. She lightly banged her small fist against his stomach as she burst into a wave of tears. Mikoto rested a hand on her head, lightly beginning to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah I know." He said in a gentle voice. In this moment Anna had completely forgotten about the greens and protecting the Slate. Mikoto lifted her up and held her close. Totsuka held the door for him as he carried her inside and set her down on one of the couches. Her sobbing continued. Totsuka walked into the kitchen to grab her a glass of water.

He set the glass down on the table and sat next to her. Taking a tissue, he wiped her cheeks. It took her a little longer to stop crying. She looked in between the both of them. "I didn't think I would ever be able to see you both again, but now your here in front of me."

Mikoto smiled and handed her the glass of water. "Yeah we're here."

The feelings of nostalgia washed through her. Being in the bar on quiet days with just the two of them. Mikoto would be napping while Totsuka would sometimes play his guitar. She would sit quietly and listen. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Tatara can you sing your song?" She tightened the grip on her glass.

"Of course Anna." He stood to his feet and grabbed his guitar before sitting down again. His fingers began to glide over the strings of the guitar. What started off to be humming quickly turned into song lyrics. Anna sat quietly, sipping her water. Mikoto closed his eyes and listened. The room was calm.

Tatara finished singing his song. "Did you like it?"

She nodded her head. "Yes very much." She beamed. The three of them sat there talking. It was like they had never left her. Anna soon remembered the Green King and the Slates. She informed them about what was happening.

"The slate can't fall into their hands."

Mikoto and Totsuka looked at each other as if they knew something important. "Hey Anna-" Totsuka was stopped mid sentence as she stood to her feet. "I need to go see Reisi." She spoke. Mikoto said nothing, only looking over to Totsuka who nodded. "If you wish."

Anna smiled and turned on her heels, making her way out of the bar, expecting the two of them to follow. Naturally both were close behind her, glancing at one another as if knowing something she didn't.

Something felt weird. Something was wrong. There was no one in the streets. Anna turned many street corners but there was no one there. "What's happening? Where is everyone?!" She yelled. Anxiety spread through her body like wildfire. She began running. Scepter four wasn't too far away and she needed to get there as fast as possible.

Faster and faster she ran, forgetting about the two men who were behind her. Scepter 4's building was in sight. Once she made it she ran inside the building. It was silent. The computer room, the break room, and even the Captain's room were all empty. Anna even made notice to check the dorms but there was no one.

"What happened to everyone why aren't they here?"

"Because your dreaming..." A voice said behind her. Mikoto walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "The only ones here right now are me and Totsuka." Anna turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"No..." Her voice came out weak. Mikoto looked into her eyes, showing that he wasn't lying. Deep down she knew that she was dreaming. There was no way Totsuka and Mikoto had just come back to life. It was impossible. Mikoto decided it was best to take her to the bar and get something to eat. They made it back, greeted by the smell of Totsuka's cooking.

"Hey you two are back. Man Anna you run fast." He chuckled, walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of stew. Anna walked over and sat up on one of the stools. "Sorry Tatara." He continued to chuckle and handed her the bowl.

"Eat and after this get some sleep." Mikoto walked back outside to smoke a cigarette. Anna ate about half of the stew before pushing the bowl away. By the time she finished Mikoto had walked back inside. "I'm heading to bed now." She gave both of them a long hug before making her way to her bedroom.

"I need to wake up from this dream now." A sigh escaped her as she climbed into bed and lay down. Her eyes closed as she began to drift off.

She woke the next the day in the same room she fell asleep in. "I'm still in my dream." Anna looked out the window. It was sunny outside but she didn't feel happy. She felt empty...

Anna grabbed a fresh clean dress and dressed herself before walking downstairs to see Mikoto and Tatara. It was only then that she felt any bit of happiness. Even though she was glad to see them again, no one else from Homra was there with them. It was nice to have gained back the two family members she lost but at the same time she lost the other part of her family. She put that in the back of her head however. She needed to take this opportunity to spend as much time with Mikoto and Tatara as she could.

Anna spent the rest of the day with just the two of them. And not just the rest of that day but many days afterward. Soon she forgot how empty and lonely she felt because after a year of not being with the two of them, it felt so nice to see them, to talk with them, to touch them...

They were alive again and Anna soon forgot that this was just a dream.

Despite it just being the three of them however weird things would happen. It seemed to rain a lot and she was constantly hearing the sound of crying. Every now and then she would hear loud noises like sirens and helicopters but nothing would be there. Things would crash or move on their own. What Anna didn't know was all the noises she heard came from the outside world. All the rain she heard was actually the tears people cried over her comatose body.

After another day of just the three of them Anna collapsed back on her bed. It had just been the three of them for about a week and a half now. No one else. But what Anna didn't realize was that it was going to end soon because deep down her heart still remembered the rest of Homra and deep down she knew she was only dreaming...

A sudden loud crash woke Anna from her slumber. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. She was still in her room at the bar. It was quiet now. She shoved the blankets off of herself and ran downstairs. No one was present in the bar area. They must be in the kitchen. Anna peaked her head in the kitchen to see a few pots and pans scattered on the floor.

Slowly she stepped inside and looked around, picking up a few pots and putting them on the counter. "Tatara...Mikoto?!" She shouted. No one replied. A feeling of panic spread throughout her body. She looked around, shouting their names. No one was in the bar. She ran outside into the empty streets, repeatedly shouting out. After running around for a few minutes she figured where they must be. Quickly she made her way to Ashinaka Highschool. It was the place Mikoto was killed.

She couldn't quite figure out why he would be here, but deep in her chest she could feel it. She could feel him.

Mikoto stood still, staring up at the sky with a cigarette between his lips. Totsuka stood next to him with a smile. Anna ran over to them panting. Something was off. They looked more translucent. "Mikoto..Totsuka..." She said weakly and reached out to touch them. The moment she tried to grab one of Mikoto's hands her hand went through his. Her eyes widened.

"Whats happening?..."

"We're beginning to fade away Anna." Totsuka looked at her with a sad smile.

"No you can't! You can't leave me again!" Tears began to flow down her soft cheeks. "I don't want you to go..." She sobbed. Her body trembled and she collapsed onto her knees.

Tatara moved to sit down next to her, a small tear tricked down his cheek. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Anna we can't be with you anymore. I'm afraid we only have limited time before we completely fade away."

"But why?! Why are you going to fade away?!"

Mikoto moved to her other side and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Because you need to wake up soon. They need you." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

The tears wouldn't stop. "I don't want to lose you again...please don't go." Her voice was weak.

"Anna lets make these last moments count okay." Totsuka wrapped his arms around her as well. She looked between them both and nodded. She grabbed onto both of their jackets and walked with them through the lonely quiet streets back to the bar. She spent her last moments with them cuddled up on Mikoto's bed talking about all the wonderful memories they had together. They talked about the day she first came to Homra and about how they rescued her and changed her life. They talked about how each Homra member joined their family. They talked about memory after memory until finally they needed to sleep.

"This is goodbye again...isn't it." Anna looked between them both. Both of them nodded and held her close. She understood that it was time.

"Remember Anna we will always be with you." Totsuka said calmly with his usual soft smile.

She cuddled her body close to them and closed her eyes. "I love you both.' Anna said before falling asleep curled in their embrace, crying silently.

When she woke it was just her. Her hands grazed the spots where Mikoto and Tatara's bodies once were. Everything was completely silent. There was no sunshine anymore, only pure darkness. Anna got to her feet and walked outside. It was still nighttime. Rain poured down. It was like the world was crying with her. Slowly she walked along the lonely streets. She wanted to wake up now. Thoughts of Homra flashed through her mind.

Everyone was waiting for her now. She walked to the place Totsuka was shot and stared up into the grim sky.

"It's time for me to wake up now...They need me..." Anna surrounded herself with bright red and pink flames. Her Sword of Damocles hovered proudly over her head. Giant wings made of flame protruded from her back and spread themselves out. Her hair flowed around her as she allowed the flames to engulf her until everything turned black again.

Everything was silent. But soon soft noises could be heard. The sound of a heart monitor, the clacking of heels, and the soft breathing of someone sitting next to her, woke Anna from her deep slumber. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Anna...?...ANNA!" A loud voice yelled. She turned her head to see a nearly dead looking Misaki staring her in the eyes.

"Misaki..."

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her. "Anna your awake! Your awake!" He shouted over and over, tears of joy flowing freely. It had been a long time since Yata had ever felt this much joy.

"Five years and your finally back!" He said. Her eyes widened.

"Five years?..." She said quietly and Misaki pulled back and nodded.

"Yeah it's been a long time but your back now!" He wiped his face. Anna looked at him closely. His face and body seemed thinner. His eyes looked lifeless and they had slight dark circles under them like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair had also grown slightly longer as well and was even more unkempt. His clothing had small holes and tears and they hung off of his body.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Where is everyone else? What about the Slate?!"

Yata frowned and looked away from her. "I'm sorry Anna..." He whispered. He remained silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up again. Anna waited patiently.

"The greens, they got away with the Slate. We found you lying on the ground at the tower and brought you here. Everyone was so discouraged." He paused and swallowed hard. "The Green King unleashed the slate and all hell broke loose."

"What happened after that? What about Reisi and Shiro?..."

"The Blue King didn't make it. We had a plan. The only way to stop the slate was by destroying it. The Silver King decided he would do it, he would use up his power and let his Sword of Damocles fall. The Blue King would fight the gray king and we would get to have a happy ending.. but that wasn't the case."

"What do you mean? And how did they plan to get the Slate back?"

Yata took in a deep breath. "The monkey had infiltrated Jungle. He was going to open the door that would allow us to get down to the green's base. While the Blue King stalled the Gray King the rest of us would head to the Slate. Everything had been going according to plan but..."

Anna nodded for him to continue.

"The Blue King ended up using all of his power and his sword fell. I guess someone was supposed to kill him before it could fall completely but they failed and his sword created a huge crater in the middle of the city, wiping out many civilians and some of his own clan members. The second in command...Seri died in the midst of trying to reach him. Kusanagi was devastated."

Anna swallowed. She wanted to know what happen to Izumo but first she needed to let Yata finish.

"I went to go see the monkey...to see if he was still alive. I got there too late because the moment I reached him...he was killed by Sukuna Gojou." Misaki began to choke up. "I ran over to him and I held in him in my arms. The last words he said to me was I'm sorry for everything before passing away." Tears began to flow again.

"Misaki..." She said quietly and rested a hand on his. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure.

"Meanwhile on the last level of the green's base the silver king and his clansmen were getting ready to do their part but something went wrong. The black dog Kuroh lost the fight between that Yukari guy. He lost sight in one eye and now he has a limp in his left leg. The Silver King and that girl tried taking on the green king but...once they realized they couldn't win they called everyone to retreat. "

It was hard to take in everything she just heard. How was a person supposed to react to all of this?

"What happened after that?" She asked, looking at him with empathy in her eyes.

"Well I remember I took the monkey back to the surface. The area was completely destroyed. A few of our clansmen didn't make it. A few that did were injured badly. I remember we took everyone that was injured to the hospital. After that everything began to go downhill." He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Jungle sent out a mission to hunt the rest of Homra and Scepter 4 down for points. Tch at least they were nice enough to let us hold a funeral for those we lost but after that well I think you get the big picture..."

Anna didn't know what to say. Her family was hunted down and so many innocent people died. Misaki stood to his feet causing her to snap out of her thoughts. He pulled open the closed curtains and pointed outside. She leaned forward. Her jaw dropped. The once beautiful and clean city looked as though someone trashed it. From what she could see there was trash littered in the streets, buildings that were crumbling, and there was a broken fire hydrant spraying water.

"Once people gained powers everything went to hell. People didn't understand how to control them. Everywhere you went something was getting blown up or set on fire. Once people learned how to use them however then things got rough. Law enforcement didn't know how to deal with this and because Scepter 4 had been depleted, there wasn't enough people to handle everything so this happened."

She tried to process everything that was being told to her. Yata sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Misaki how come your the only one here?" She asked but deep down she knew the answer. Yata took her hands in his.

"Anna I'm sorry."

She shook her head and tried her hardest to suppress her tears.

"Many of our members were hunted down." He explained that when Dewa, Shohei, and Rikio were holding fort down at the bar they were attacked. The bar was completely ravished. Kusanagi had been walking back from the hospital from visiting Anna when he was shot and killed. Chitose couldn't handle the pressure and stress so one night it became to much for him and he overdosed. As for Eric, Kousuke, and Bando, they left the city and Yata had no idea if they were even still alive now.

Learning this new information Anna couldn't hold back her tears anymore. In all honesty with the amount of tears she had been shedding she shouldn't have been able to shed anymore.

"If e-everyone else is g-gone then h-how are you still h-here?" She asked through small hiccups. She sniffled and rubbed her face. Yata grabbed a tissue and began to wipe her cheeks. "I stopped becoming a threat I guess." He smiled sadly. "Since the bar has been destroyed, I gathered everything left that I could and I started staying with Andy from Scepter 4 and a few of the other guys that have made it this far."

The tears refused to stop flowing. "It hurts." She sobbed out, clutching her chest and wailing. If she hadn't been so weak, maybe the outcome would have been different, maybe her family would still be alive right now. The pain was agonizing. It felt as though something was tearing her apart from the inside.

"Anna..."

"We have to fight back." She said, gathering her strength and wiping away her tears. She flipped the covers off of her body and was ready to swing her legs over the bed when something went wrong. She couldn't move them. It was then she realized she couldn't feel her legs. Her eyes widened. She kept trying to force her legs to obey her and move.

"Why aren't you moving?!" She screamed. Yata grabbed onto and tried to calm her down.

"Anna stop!"

"Why...why can't I move?" Her head drooped down. Yata rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"During the fight with the Green King you received some nerve damage." He spoke calmly. "As you can tell, you're paralyzed from the waist down now."

It was one terrible thing after another smacking her over and over. She had lost so much over a short period of time. What did she do wrong? What did she do to deserve this? Was this just one of life's mighty obstacles? She didn't know if she could surpass this one. Her fighting spirit was draining.

Suddenly the door opened and nurse walked in, shocked to see Anna was sitting awake. The nurse quickly ran over and began to examine her. "When did she waken? And why didn't you tell anyone?!" The nurse asked, glaring at Misaki for not telling someone earlier. He sunk in his seat. The woman checked Anna over then called in the doctor, who also checked her over. Once he was done he turned and smiled at her.

"It's good to see your awake." The doctor said smiling kindly at her.

"I wish I could say the same." She replied with a grim tone. The doctor unsure of what to say cleared his throat and changed the topic.

"Well M-" He was cut off.

"When will I be allowed to leave this hospital?" She asked the doctor, staring him down.

He looked at her dumbfounded. "Well not for a while you just woke up." He said and tried to calm her down. "It is safer if you stay here and rest up a bit and then we will talk about treatment outside of the hospital."

Anna shook her head. She needed to leave this place now. She needed to come up with a plan to stop the Green King and bring peace back to the city she loved most. The city which held all of her precious memories.

"No I need you to tell me when I can leave as soon as possible." She demanded.

The doctor looked to Misaki for help but he just shook his head, knowing Anna wouldn't back down from this one and that he would support her one hundred percent.

Knowing he couldn't win the doctor began discussing her options. The fastest he would allow her to leave was within one week. That would give the hospital time to check her over and make sure she was safe to let go. Anna knowing she wouldn't be able to compromise a faster leave time agreed.

A nurse knocked on the door. "Are you hungry?" She asked, peering through the doorway. Everyone looked over and Anna nodded. Realizing she hadn't eaten any real food in a while. The nurse set the tray in front of her and left. The doctor said he would be back to check on her in a few hours and left.

Once it was just Anna and Yata left in the room Anna spoke. "We need to think of a plan to stop the Green King and take back our city."

Yata gave her a solemn look. "Anna we would be going up against almost the entire city and people who are much stronger than we are. Everyone has sided with Jungle now." Naturally Yata wanted to take back the city. But it was almost impossible. They didn't have the strength. But Anna shook her head.

"No we can do it. We will die trying." She took a bite of her bread. "Misaki you can't tell anyone that I've woken, keep pretending that I'm still asleep and don't let anyone find out." She said looking at him with a serious expression. He wasn't sure why but he nodded. "When I'm allowed to leave this place, we will discuss our plan. The day I am released I want you to gather our allies for a meeting even if it's just a few."

Anna was being stubborn. She wouldn't back down. She knew she was doing this out of rage and that her anger might consume her but right now she didn't care. There was nothing to live for anymore, everything had been taken away from her. Once visiting time was over Yata was forced to leave. He said goodbye and promised to visit her again the next day. And thankfully for Anna his promise was fulfilled. Everyday for the next week he would visit her and tell her more about what happened within the five years she was asleep.

She learned that he tried killing himself at least a dozen times but could never bring himself to do it because he knew one day she would wake up and that he needed to stay alive. Anna noticed the angry red marks that covered his wrists and most likely other places. Unsure of how to deal with his stress and emotions, Yata resorted to self harming because it was the only thing that allowed him to feel anything anymore. And that it was the only thing that gave him control in the shitty situation that they were all forced in. He admitted that it wasn't his brightest decision. In his head he thought that he would do it a few times and he would be fine but soon it became an addiction. One he couldn't quit and soon the angry red lines became apart of him.

Yata also told her that he got addicted to anti depressants and alcohol for a short period of time. Another way for him to cope with everything that had happened.

Anna was devastated to hear everything he had gone through. Throughout the week Anna would hold him as his emotions would take over. So much built up stress, anger, sadness, and defeat would begin to poor out of him.

Once the week was over the doctor gave Anna permission to finally leave. They set her up with a wheel chair and appointments to check how she was doing. They didn't feel right letting her go but she was persistent. Yata would be the one to help her move around. She waved goodbye to the helpful nurses and doctors as Yata rolled her out.

"Misaki I want to visit the bar." She said as Yata rolled her down the streets covered in rubble. He was going to deny her request but the look in her eyes said otherwise. He agreed and in a short period of time he took her there. One look at the bar was all it took to cause her to break down once more in tears. It was destroyed. The glass from the windows was shattered, wine bottles smashed to bits, the chairs and couches were broken, The worse part though was when Yata took her upstairs to Mikoto's room and they opened the door to see words spray painted in bright red that said...

'LONG LIVE THE RED KING!'

Anna nearly choked on her tears. The place which was once so beautiful, which held so many of her memories was ruined.

"Why is this happening?..." She looked to Yata for answers but he could say nothing, The only thing he could do was stare at the wall and cry. They got out of there as soon as possible and headed to Yata's home. The emotions they both felt were clouding their heads but Anna needed to stop and focus. She couldn't let what was happening get to her. She needed to remain strong. But right now she didn't know if she could do it.

Yata got her to his home as quickly as he could. They walked in to see a few Scepter Four members sat around and the silver clan sitting at a round table.

"Anna long time no see." Shiro chirped, trying to remain cheerful, though Anna could tell he was hurting. She knew right away that he blamed himself just as much as she blamed herself. He hadn't changed at all.

"Yes it has been a while." Her eyes looked to the other members. Kuroh has bandages wrapped around his left eye and looked more serious. Even Neko had changed. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders though still messy and she didn't have that childish aura she had around her last. Instead she sat with a more serious face.

Yata helped her sit down and get seated. Once she was comfortable he sat down next to her.

"I think we all know why we are here." She spoke loud and clear. Now was time to be a leader. "We need to stop the Green King. I know it sounds impossible but I know we can do it."

Everyone stared with unconvinced eyes.

"Anna you have been gone a long time and things have changed a lot. They have more numbers than we have and a much stronger force. Even with two kings that is still a hard battle. Shiro spoke. "Not to mention you now have a disability."

Anna nodded, knowing her disability would weaken her. Non the less they needed to try.

"I know, I am a lot weaker now and I know we don't have the numbers but...I think I have a plan." She said. Everyone even though uneasy and doubtful, listened to her words.

They set a date on when they would initiate the plan and they would set forth. The group spent weeks gathering things they needed and going over their plan multiple times. It was risky and had a low percent of working but Anna strongly believed they could pull it off.

It was only a few days before they were supposed to initiate the plan. Anna sat in a worn out chair, staring out the window. She listened to the t.v. The news channel was going over another bank robbery and a fire that was started at a church. She shook her head. The city used to be so much safer than this...

Everyone felt uneasy about the plan. Anna herself felt uneasy but she couldn't show it. She moved her eyes to stare down at her legs. They felt numb and the lower half of her body felt heavier. She ran her fingers up her thigh slowly. While her fingers could feel, her legs felt nothing. Anna had never given much consideration of how it would feel to be paralyzed and how much of a blessing it is to walk as you please, to kick your feet randomly, to be able to run . But now that she was experiencing it herself, she had a new found respect for those who went through this everyday of their lives. She had never realized until how much being able to walk was a gift.

A loud knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. Yata stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Anna, giving her a look to be quiet. He slowly walked over to the door and peered through the hole, gasping loudly. Anna perked and leaned over to see what was happening. Yata slowly opened the door. An exhausted looking Bando stood in the doorway.

"Heh long time no see." He smiled weakly. Yata moved so he could step in. Anna stared. "You're still alive..." She said quietly. He walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"You grew to be so beautiful." He said smiling, small tears clouding the corners of his eyes. He took her hands in his and held them. Even though Anna had been comatose for five years her body grew and matured. According to Yata he and a nurse helped her with moving her body and exercising it so her muscles wouldn't deteriorate. However her body was still on the smaller and skinnier side.

Small tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Bando..."

Bando grabbed her and pulled her in a hug, apologizing for running away. Anna didn't move, instead she fell into his embrace, happy to see another one of her family was still alive. But he would be the last.

"Where is Kousuke and Eric?..." Yata asked, walking over to him. Bando just shook his head.

"They didn't make it...hunted by green clansmen." He shook his head. "I've barley been able to keep myself alive. But I overheard someone saying the red king was back so I decided to come and see if it was true and I ran into a Scepter 4 member who gave me this address." He smiled at Anna who was wiping her cheeks. "I'm happy I came."

The three of them had a small reunion. They sat at the round table and talked. Anna and Yata filled him in on the plan to destroy the slates asking if he wanted to join. He agreed instantly, wanting revenge for his comrades.

"Where have you been all this time?" Yata asked, sipping water from his cup.

Bando explained that when he left with Kousuke and Eric they found a small apartment to stay in, far away from Shizume City. Everything was fine for the first year and a half until someone found them and soon they had a mob out looking for them. They had to change their living quarters over and over but one day the hunters caught up to them. He barley escaped.

"I should have stayed and fought but instead I ran and left them for dead." Bando choked. "I should've died with them but I was a coward."

Yata clenched his fist but stayed silent, knowing this wasn't the time to begin scolding him. Anna rested a small hand on his. "It's alright." She said trying to soothe him. He continued shaking his head however. She pulled him close to her and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. Yata moved closer to them so he could cry as well. They stayed like this for a while. When everything had calmed down Anna spoke to them.

"I saw Mikoto and Tatara in my dream." She said, causing both to look up at her. "They hugged me and we spent days together just the three of us. I didn't want my dream to end but..." She looked down. "But I knew it would. I spent the last moments cuddled with them like this before they disappeared."

Misaki watched her. Bando wiped his face. Anna spoke again. "I'm afraid that I might not make it."

Yata shook his head. "Don't say that!"

She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If I don't make it please...cherish the memories we all had together and move forward with a smile on your face. And remember that not only I but the rest of Homra will be with you." A small tear trickled down her cheek. Both men nodded in agreement at her words.

Finally the day for them to destroy the slates came. Everyone gathered in the apartment. They acknowledged that most of them wouldn't make it. Hell probably all o them wouldn't. Despite that thought, everyone was willing to die fighting rather than die doing nothing at all. Anna rolled over to Shiro. "You have the best chance of survival so when this is all done and over with please help restore the city." She said smiling. The silver king shook his head.

"Actually I don't." He said calmly, shocking everyone except his clansmen who already knew. "The greens destroyed my real body so if the slate is destroyed and I'm forced out of this one...well I will die." His face held a calm demeanor.

Anna looked at him shocked. Her eyes turned to his clansmen who held grim expressions.

"Shiro can't die." Neko said pouting, wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes looked like they were watering. Kuroh looked to the side.

"There is no other way Neko." The raven haired male said. She continued to shake her head but Shiro gently began petting her head.

"I'm sorry Neko." He looked towards the group. "All of this is my fault...since the very beginning. This is something I have to fix." His voice held a serious tone, making everyone shutter. They all knew this needed to be done. Everyone said their last and final words before starting their plan.

The gate the greens used to lower the slate down into the underground base was closed however there was multiple entrances to the base. Fushimi had marked them all on his PDA which Yata happened to save and also happened to have his old Jungle account still saved on it. The plan was simple...sneak into the base and ambush the green clan. Easier said than done but Anna had confidence.

The plan was to first sneak into the green clans base through one of the passage ways connecting to the underground. At that point they would split up and spread through out the base in different groups. Fushimi's old PDA had an entire layout of the base so navigating would be easy. However initiating the second part of their plan was would be harder. They needed to make their way to the main part of the base and take on whatever J-Ranker was thrown their way. The remaining blue clansmen and Bando would go slightly ahead of the other two groups, acting as a decoy and luring out one of the J-Rankers while the other two groups went ahead past them. The group after consisted of Yata, Kuroh, and Neko who would take on the next J-Ranker that came their way. After that it would just be left to Anna and Shiro to take on the Green and Gray King.

The plan wasn't the most thorough and best plan every thought out, however it was the best thing the group could come up with. Anna acknowledge that the first group would most likely be wiped out instantly by either Yukari or Sukuna, whoever was drawn out first. She knew she most likely would never see Bando again and it was why she gave him a long sorrowful hug before the mission started. Anna also knew that one the first group was defeated the next group would be taken over. Because of that she also gave Yata a long hug as well.

The day before the plan was initiated the group sat in long silence around a round coffee table. They had a low chance of survival and they knew that more than half of them would be wiped out if they even succeed. Never the less Anna was still confident. Everyone paid their respects to one another that night before going to their separate rooms and trying to get whatever sleep they could. Anna couldn't sleep however. She lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew the greens were aware of her awakening. She also knew the greens were more than likely aware that she was coming for them. She wasn't scared though. She was confident that they would win. But then she had to wonder. If she did manage to destroy the slate, what would happen to the city? Would people lose their powers, would everyone be okay? She wasn't quite sure but she had faith.

The next morning everyone arose out of bed, most not getting a good nights sleep and began trudging their to the green's base.

Anna was amazed by the many passage ways that were spread out throughout the city. Soon enough the group made it inside. It was then the plan was initiated. Anna nodded to the first group and watched them move ahead. They moved slowly behind until they heard screaming and saw Sukuna Gojou taking action. Anna bit her lip but proceeded forward. Yata growled. Loud screams continued to echo throughout the base until soon enough it became quiet. The group moved faster now, getting closer to the slate when suddenly Yukari Mishakuji dropped in front of them.

"I've been waiting." He said, licking his lips and moving closer to them. Kuroh stepped in front, sword at the ready. Yata and Neko moving forward as well.

"Anna go defeat the Green K." Yata looked over to her with a reassuring nod. Anna sucked in a breath but nodded as well and quickly moved forward to the Dresden Slate with the Silver King, leaving her friends behind her. It was happening now. It was now that she would face off yet again with the green king. But this time she planned on winning.

It didn't take the two long to reach the Dresden Slate. The Green and Gray king stood in front. Kotosaka squawked on Nagare's shoulder, alerting them of the enemy's presence before flying off.

"Anna Kushina I'm glad to see you're awake." The Green King smiled politely to her and held his arms in the air as if admiring his surroundings. "Do you like what I've done. Everyone is free now. There are no more limitations."

"You've turned this place into a disaster zone! The city is ruined!" She yelled, her hands clenching the arms of her wheelchair.

Nagare frowned.

"Hisui Nagare I plan to destroy the slate. Even if I have to die trying." She growled. Emotions began to run through her body. Nagare's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm afraid you won't." He said calmly, electricity beginning to surround his body. The gray king stepped forward as well, surrounding the area with fog.

"Shiro."

He rest a hand on her shoulder. "Anna leave the Gray King to me okay." He smiled at her and moved forward through the fog. He was greeted with a bullet which he blocked with his umbrella.

"Looks like we begin now." Shiro said frowning as he clashed with the Gray King.

Anna moved her wheelchair forward to find the green king. Suddenly a large blast of electricity was flying towards her and collided into her, sending her flying backwards out of her wheel chair. She let out a yelp as her body rolled way on the floor. She coughed and tried to pull herself up but the Green King was much faster, appearing in front of her. She managed to block him with her red aura.

The area around them began to glow bright red and pink as Anna emitted her aura. She couldn't stand but she could still fly. Red wings protruded from her back and lifted her in the air. Her legs were useless. The hung their like a limp rag doll. The Green King smirked and moved towards her again. Anna sent her blasts towards him and once again red and green clashed. The screams of her clansmen friends kept her going. She was fighting for them. She needed to win this.

She could only wonder what was happening to Yata and the others right now. What happened to Bando and the blues. But right now she couldn't think of that. She needed to think about blocking the Green King and destroying the Slate.

But on Yata's side things were getting worse. Kuroh was clashing swords with Yukari while he and Neko were trying to fight off the green brat. Yata remembered him well because this was the same brat who killed Fushimi. He clashed hard with Sukuna, surrounding himself with red aura. Cuts and bruises lined his body and a giant gash covered his side. He refused to let Anna down. He refused to let Fushimi down. Neko used her strain abilities to change the scenery of the area to confuse the enemy. She was no longer the same childish girl she was before. She was stronger now and she was willing to fight.

"You've gotten better in five years." Yukari said as Kuroh was managing to block all of his attacks. But it wasn't enough. Yukari sliced into his abdomen with his next strike. Kuroh gasped in pain but held his ground, still holding his sword at the ready. He was getting weaker but he refused to give in. He cloaked his sword with his sliver aura and attacked Yukari again. The older man was so distracted by Kuroh he didn't see Neko come at him from behind. Kuroh took the opportunity. As quick as he could, stabbing the sword into Yukari's chest, fatally wounding him.

"I'm sorry, brother." He whispered. Yukari began coughing up blood, his legs trembling and collapsing to the ground as the sword was released from his body. He smiled though. Kuroh held the older man in his arms.

"Yukari!"Sukuna shouted.

Even though he had lost, Yukari had to admit that he was proud of his little brother and didn't mind as he cradled his dying body. Kuroh closed his eyes and held his head down.

"Kuroh watch out!" Yata yelled as the youngest clansmen ran towards him.

"You'll pay for this." Sukuna yelled, slashing Kuroh's backwith his sycthe. Yata managed to knock the kid back and attack him again in an attempt to lead him away from Kuroh who was already injured enough.

Neko ran over to Kuroh, screaming his name. He coughed up blood and leaned forward. At this rate he was going to bleed out.

"Neko focus on the enemy."

"No I-"

"Now!"

Tears welled in her eyes but she nodded, knowing she had a job to do. She ran back to Yata who was clashing with Sukuna. The boy's rage was intense. Neko used one of her illusions to create a distraction. Sukuna screamed, trying to fight off the imaginary scenery surrounding him.

"This isn't fair."

Yata took the opportunity to punch the brat in the face. "Life ain't fair!" He yelled back, sending Sukuna flying.

Sukna's scythe flew out of his hands and to the ground far away from him. Neko moved towards it slowly. She picked it up. Her eyes empty.

"You killed Kuroh." She muttered and walked over to him. The boy looked up.

"Neko what are you doing?" Yata asked, holding his side.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said.

"Neko..."

But words couldn't stop the girl from stabbing into the boy with his own weapon, ignoring his creams of agony. When the deed was done she ran over to Kuroh, lifting him in her arms. She wailed. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. He was gone.

Yata held his head down a moment, paying his respects. He was happy though because Fushimi had been avenged. But right now he needed to make his way to Anna. He ran off leaving Neko behind.

"For one who has been in a coma for five years, you move your body well." Nagare complimented though she could hear a hint sarcasm in his voice.

Anna growled. "You paralyzed me, you ruined my legs, my body...my life." She panted, trying to catch her breath. He was beginning to wear her down. She couldn't maneuver the way she needed to. Her legs were holding her back. Every time she tried to dodge a blast or send one of her own she was to slow.

He hummed.

Anna continued to send large blasts of red his way, all the while moving closer to the Slate. If she could get close enough then she could destroy it. Her eyes managed to look towards Shiro. Bullet shots rang through the air. He had been shot. Yet somehow he was still on his feet. Shiro groaned in pain as a bullet planted itself in his shoulder. He couldn't get close enough to slate. Everything was depending on Anna now.

Nagare reminded her to keep her eyes on him. As auras and weapons clashed, Anna managed to get closer to the slate. It was then she began to release her full power. Nagare's eyes widened. Anna surrounded the Slate with red. Nagare tried to get close but was blocked by the power of her aura. Slowly, Anna's Sword of Damocles began to to crumble.

"No!"

Anna screamed as more power was released. The Slate began to crack under her. Nagare expanded more of his energy. Enough to blast her out of the slates range. But it was too late. Her sword began to fall. As Anna was sent flying back through the air, she could once again feel the electricity flow through her body.

She did it. She destroyed the slate and won the battle no the war. Victory was hers.

Her Sword of Damocles crashed into the Slate, destroying the rock and everything surrounding it. The base began to crumble, rocks and rubble falling down. Nagare's body fell into Iwafune's arms. He smiled. Nagare's dream became a reality. That was all that mattered in his head.

" Anna!" A voice shouted. Anna moved her head to the side to see a wounded Misaki collapse to the ground only to get sucked away into the blast. Yata smiled. They won. They really won.

Anna smiled back. She got to see him one last time.

Memories began to flash through her mind. The memories of Homra together again as a family. The memory of the first time she came to Homra. The memory of when Homra saved her. The memory of the horse incident. The memory of when she went on a 'date' with Mikoto and broke Totsuka's camera. The memory of the beach and when he told her that some of the best memories were kept in someones heart. She smiled because it was true. Her favorite memory though was when all of them were together as a family, smiling and laughing. That's when everything was complete. As all these memories filled her head she could feel her flames began to engulf her.

"No blood. No bone. No ash." She whispered quietly as her body was taken away with the blast and as everything around her turned black again.

This time however.

This time was the last time she would open her eyes again.


End file.
